1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of lavatory sinks and vanities. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a ligature-resistant lavatory assembly and ligature-resistant thermally adjustable faucet and valve, which are suitable for use in institutions, such as, for example, behavioral health and psychiatric facilities, or prisons, due to their ligature-resistant structures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide lavatory sinks and vanities. However, in particular institutional facilities, such as, behavioral health facilities, psychiatric facilities, or prisons, it is desirable to install ligature-resistant faucets and lavatories, which are resistant to a patient or inmate from affixing a tie to the same to hang themselves or cause other self-harm using the devices. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a faucet and lavatory assembly having a ligature-resistant structure, i.e., having a structure that is resistant to the risks of suicide and self-harm because a tie which is attempted to be affixed to it, would slip off the faucet or vanity.
It is known to provide ligature-resistant lavatory faucet assemblies, however, in certain faucet assemblies, the faucet assemblies are not ligature-resistant in all directions and, therefore, it is still possible for a patient to hang himself or herself. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a lavatory assembly which is ligature-resistant in all directions.
There are also numerous other disadvantages to certain of the ligature-resistant faucet assemblies currently available. Particularly, it is difficult to enclose a wall hung lavatory such that the patient/inmate does not have access to the plumbing piping which also serves as an anchor or support for a tie. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a ligature-resistant lavatory assembly which restricts access to the plumbing pipework by the patient/inmate but allows for access by authorized persons, such as maintenance personnel.
Moreover, it is not possible in certain ligature-resistant lavatory assemblies for the patient/inmate to control the temperature of the water dispensed from the faucet and, therefore, it is desirable to provide ligature-resistant means for the user to control the temperature of the water dispensed from the faucet.
In addition, the structure of certain lavatory assemblies may allow for a tie to be secured thereon which can be used to inflict self-harm by the patient/inmate, such as the overflow of a sink, certain drain structures, faucet spouts, and handles. Moreover, it is also possible for a patient/inmate to break a china lavatory and, thereby, create tie support points as well as pieces of china having sharp edges, which can then be used as weapons. Therefore, there is a need for a ligature-resistant vanity and faucet, which resolves these deficiencies in the prior art.
However, so far as is known, none of the prior art devices resolve all of these problems in a simple, effective and yet highly advantageous manner as does the present invention discussed herein.